


monster mash

by chikoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Breeding, Crack Treated Seriously, Jung Wooyoung is horny and will make that everyone else's problem, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Park Seonghwa has two penises and the patience of a saint, Supernatural Facility, Were-Creatures, background yunsan and jonggi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: Hongjoong lets out a long-suffering sigh. "Wooyoung, how am I supposed to explain to Eden, when he asks me about our expenses, that we spent 100 bucks on a 12-inch, tentacle dildo with sucker pads?"Wooyoung pouts. "You can say it's literally a medical thing! I need to fuck myself on a tentacle dildo for medical reasons!"or alternatively,Jung Wooyoung's Guide to Bagging your Very Own Extraterrestrial Significant Other.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	monster mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocchipkookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/gifts), [spinalvirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/gifts).



> /finger guns  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVA AND A HAPPY DAY TO MUNA LMAO  
> this is a gift to you two, my enablers, monsterfucker comrades I HOPE U LIKE IT!!!
> 
> this is another self-indulgent, surprisingly TENDER ?? ovi kink fic LMAO  
> it's what it says on the tin folks, enjoy wooyoung being endearingly annoying and horny as usual. 
> 
> Additional Warnings Tag added just for some very brief references to Wooyoung's past that heavily suggests that he was captured and made to fight in an illegal arena and it had some adverse effects on his body obviously. 
> 
> Other than that, I don't think there's anything heavy here, it's all just fun and smut.

“Wake up before I cut you open.”

Wooyoung registers the vile threat through a thick sludge of sleep, lets it float into the decision-solving part of his brain and then comes to the conclusion that it’s not worth addressing. He sighs and turns onto his side, snuffling, wrapped up in a _very_ sultry dream involving him, naked and spread out on a bed, and very familiar limbs holding him down, sliding in slow and _deep-_

“I’m serious, wake the fuck up! They’re going to be here any second now!”

_God._ Wooyoung cracks an eye open blearily, immediately assaulted with San’s ashen face two inches away from his. San’s eyes are a furious violet, and he looks like he just drank two-year-old, congealed blood. Wooyoung’s confused for a moment until he takes in San’s ridiculous outfit and then snorts, sitting up lazily.

“Well good morning to you too Dracula!” San scoffs, standing up straight and pushing his cape, _cape_ , back. His hair is slicked back and he’s wearing shiny dress shoes, a puffy sleeved shirt and a velvet fucking cape. At fuck o’clock in the morning.

“Are you for real right now? Where did you even get this from?”

“I’ve had it for years! I carry it with me because it’s a family heirloom. My great-great-grandmother, the Countess of-’’

“More like Cuntess-’’

“ _Countess_ of Provence had it stitched. See, it has our coven’s symbol on the back.” San twirls around to show off the somehow, even more ridiculous backside of the cape, shimmying his shoulders as if Wooyoung’s not going to see the massive coat of arms decorating more than half of the cape. Yikes.

Wooyoung doesn’t bother stifling the obnoxious laugh that leaves his throat and stretches noisily, ignoring San’s sputtering, offended protests. His limbs feel heavy today, a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He sniffs, resisting the urge to cover his nose, San’s usually familiar scent a little too strong today. Sigh, it’s almost time.

He scratches his stomach, yawns loudly and then gives San a deadpan look.

“Dude, you cannot wear this. You look like a cosplayer.”

San blinks. “What is that?”

Wooyoung blinks. “Y-Have I not explained cosplayers to you yet? Oh shit, lemme write that down, I gotta introduce you to cosplaying man. Basically, it’s like- you know anime, right?”

San nods confidently. “Yes, Sailor Moon.”

“I- we binge-watched like 13 different shows and that’s the only one you remember?” Wooyoung’s honestly a little upset because he literally introduced fanfiction to San after they watched Bungou Stray Dogs, he showed him his _own_ dramatic, soukoku slash fic, is San serious?

Shrugging, San taps his forehead. “I like the cat. Luna.”

“You liked the- of course, you fucking liked the cat,” Wooyoung mutters, sighing heavily. “Well- yeah so sometimes fans, people who like the show, dress up like the character.”

San’s eyes widen, mouth parting to form an _oh_ of realization. Then, he seems to register what started this conversation and tilts his head, crossing his arms. He really does look like a fucking anime character, complete with the purple eyes and midnight black hair.

“What’s wrong with dressing up as a character then?”

Jesus. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, getting off his bed, shoving past San and towards their shared cupboard. He swings it open, takes in the plethora of fancy jackets and coats on San’s side of the cupboard and turns around to give him a scathing side-eye.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Wooyoung says, rummaging through the clothes for something casual, sighing when he comes across an intricately designed embroidered waistcoat. San has a propensity to dress like he’s stuck in the 19th century but he usually pairs his more vintage stuff with modern clothing. And Wooyoung knows he has a few pairs of jeans and simple shirts in here too, knows he doesn’t usually make the effort to dress… so melodramatically.

“Gay ass vampire,” Wooyoung mutters under his breath, shoving a pair of velvet gloves out of the way. San makes an affronted noise behind him. “Anyway, yeah, there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just- a lot on a casual day. On a casual morning, it’s-” Wooyoung glances at the clock quickly - “9 am San, what the actual fuck.”

San makes another high-pitched, affronted noise. “I thought I looked very pretty,” he says softly and Wooyoung sighs. He pulls out a blessedly simple sweater and chucks it at San, who’s standing there in his big ass cape, pouting.

“You do look pretty! But you also look like you’re dressed for a Halloween club night.” San glares at Wooyoung and then glares at the sweater in his hands. He opens his mouth to argue some more when all of a sudden, he freezes, eyes widening. Wooyoung doesn’t have to ask why because he smells it at the same moment. The faint scent of the floral fabric softener Yunho uses on their clothes.

“Oh no,” San murmurs, hands fidgeting with the sweater. “They’re already here.”

“I mean, they’re like a hallway down, it’ll be another 30 sec-”

“What do I do, Wooyoung, fuck, I don’t have enough time to change!” And in true San fashion, he starts pacing up and down nervously, instead of actually, you know, changing. Wooyoung snorts and then walks forward, holding San still by the shoulders.

“Hey, look at me! You’re fine. Seriously. Yunho’s seen you in… much worse conditions. They’re not going to mind,” he tries reassuring him. San bares his fangs and looks more like a baby fox than an intimidating, geriatric, vampire.

“I can’t confess to them while wearing this, you just said it looks funny!”

“I said it looks like cosplay. But if you like it, then it’s fine, I guess. It’s very you, and they’re going to like it either way. Stop worrying!”

Which is easier said than done, Wooyoung knows, because San looks about two seconds away from-

There’s a cheerful knock on the door and suddenly, Wooyoung’s not holding San’s shoulders anymore; instead, he’s grasping a light, mauve, velveteen cape in his hands, it’s occupant nowhere to be seen.

Though Wooyoung doesn’t need to look very far to find him.

“ _Meow_!” Comes an urgent call from between Wooyoung’s feet. Wooyoung looks down at San’s puffy black form, curled around his ankle nervously, big violet eyes staring up at him, pleading.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Wooyoung picks San up and bundles him in his arms. “I am _not_ confessing for you, don’t even try.”

“Meow,” San says mournfully, rubbing his face into Wooyoung’s hoodie and Wooyoung sighs. He turns around and yells out a brisk “ _Come in!”._

The door swings open and Yunho’s sweet fabric softener scent fills the room, their tall frame stepping in cheerily, clad in the facility’s generic, sterile lab coat.

“Good morning!” They greet with a big bright smile and puppy eyes that narrow in on the tiny black bundle in Wooyoung’s arms. “Oh no! Sannie, are you okay? I thought the shifting was getting more controllable?” They scramble forward, carefully taking San in their arms and cooing at him. San meows in distress and hides his face under Yunho’s armpit, the little _minx._

“He was anxious this morning hence the- well, fluffy kitten form.”

Yunho pouts in sympathy, rocking San like a baby. “Oh gosh, it’s okay Sannie, we’ll work through this. You have an appointment with Eden this week, so we’ll bring this up with him. He’s been working on developing anxiolytics at the lab that don't affect vampiric digestion so we might finally have medication as an option as well!”

San meows happily and licks Yunho’s palm, making them giggle. Wooyoung shakes his head, choosing not to comment on the way San’s taking full advantage of his shifted form and practically lathering up Yunho with cuddles. San turns to side-eye Wooyoung as if he can hear his thoughts, making Wooyoung let out a loud, amused snort. Yunho starts at the sound and seems to remember why they came here, glancing at Wooyoung and then gesturing to the hallway outside.

“Wooyoung, you’re due for a check-up! Any symptoms yet?”

Wooyoung sighs heavily, rubbing at his tummy. “Yeah, the usual. Body aches, stomach pain. Overly sensitive sense of smell.” A pause. Then, “I’m also, like, really horny. Like _really-”_

“Okay!” Yunho says with a strained smile, setting San down on an armchair. “Let’s get you to Hongjoong then?”

San meows at Yunho until they pet him one last time and then he settles down on his butt, watching Wooyoung leave with them. Wooyoung _swears_ he sticks his tongue out on purpose.

It’s relatively quiet outside, early enough that everyone else is still waking up, attendants still checking in for work. _Past 9 am huh_ , Wooyoung thinks to himself, because while almost everyone would be sleeping at this time, Wooyoung knows there’s _one_ person who wakes up at the crack of dawn, every day, without fail, and he makes a beeline to the room that’s two doors down from his and bangs on it obnoxiously, grinning.

“Wooyoung!” Yunho whisper-yells in admonishment but Wooyoung ignores them, banging away at the door cheerfully, humming _Fireflies_ by _Owl City_ because he knows the occupant _hates_ that song when finally, the door swings open and Seonghwa’s frowning face greets him.

“Why, hello there, _good sir_ ,” Wooyoung drawls, making sure to lean against the doorway and smile with all his teeth. Pointy canines included.

Seonghwa’s eyes do that flashing thing where a pale (very sexy) yellow slit takes over his black pupils and he blinks sideways, like a crocodile. His hair is fluffier than usual today, pitch black and curling up rather endearingly on his forehead. Wooyoung wants to thread his fingers through it and _pull._

Seonghwa’s nostrils flare and Wooyoung knows he can smell him. Beaming, Wooyoung thinks of some more inappropriate things until Seonghwa blinks rapidly and looks behind Wooyoung, at a nervous, fumbling Yunho.

“Did you need something?” Seonghwa’s deadpan voice is aimed at Yunho but Wooyoung interjects, testing his luck and leaning in a little further till he’s practically within kissing distance. Seonghwa doesn’t move at all, so eerily still Wooyoung would get freaked out if he wasn’t so turned on by it.

“I do need something actually, I want to tell you about a dream I had, Seonghwa, you’re really going to love-”

Seonghwa moves so quickly, it actually alarms Wooyoung a little and he gasps, seizing up. Seonghwa’s suddenly pressed up against him, nose buried in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck. One of his arms rests lightly on Wooyoung’s back and it feels searing, even through the thick hoodie Wooyoung has on. Then Seonghwa steps away just as quickly, face blank as always. There’s a weird twist to his mouth though and his eyes are blown wide.

“Your cycle will begin soon.”

It takes Wooyoung a moment to register what he says. Then his face heats up and he stumbles back so that there’s some distance between them. Seonghwa’s creepy black eyes bore into him, intense.

“I-I, yeah, it will, how did you-” Stupid question. Any creature with a good sense of smell will be able to sniff it off of Wooyoung. But for some reason, Wooyoung feels- bashful, his palms sweating. He stutters, trying to say something snarky but Seonghwa keeps looking at him and his palm is still on Wooyoung’s back and it’s all so-

“You also haven’t washed up today,” Seonghwa states, nose wrinkling up and Wooyoung slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to check his breath surreptitiously.

“E-Excuse you! I hadn’t had time to shower, asshole. Also, I floss every night, my mouth does _not_ smell.”

Seonghwa makes a noncommittal sound, tilting his head. Wooyoung glares at him, spinning on his heel and marching away, Yunho floundering after him, struggling to keep up.

“Wooyoung,” Yunho starts, giving him a tight-lipped smile. “You know how he is; he’s not trying to be mean, he’s just a little-”

“Musty? Lacks social cues? Bullheaded?”

“Sounds familiar,” Yunho mutters and then squeaks when Wooyoung glares at them. “I’m just saying! Seonghwa just speaks his mind… he’s just really blunt and you can’t blame him like he isn’t exactly _from_ here.”

“Yeah, I’m not from here either, I’m from a tiny little village in-”

“No, I mean, he’s literally not from here Wooyoung, you know that. He’s been on the planet all of 90 days. Only 30 of which he’s spent here.”

Wooyoung knows. Although _Dr Kim's Facility for the Recovery and Rehabilitation of Paranormals_ was very well equipped for dealing with all sorts of strange, unique, supernatural creatures all over Earth, they'd never really encountered one from _space_.

Seonghwa, from what Wooyoung had wheedled out of Hongjoong, Yunho and the alien himself, apparently crash-landed on Earth by accident on his way to a galactic civilization on the other side of the Milky Way, which first of all, _galactic WHAT_ and second, Wooyoung is almost 99% sure the whole crash-landing thing is a facade and Seonghwa's really an alien spy.

"Wooyoung, we can't just assume that and as a facility that prides on keeping its charges safe and comfortable, we will not be announcing Seonghwa's presence to anyone on the outside," Hongjoong had told him when Wooyoung had relegated his alien spy theory to him.

"I mean fair enough, but I just need to know if can thirst after him in peace, without being worried about, you know, being kinda depraved and unethical because he's plotting a planet-wide genocide."

Hongjoong had blinked, taken a deep breath and promptly ignored Wooyoung.

Well, potential alien super-villainy was not going to stop Wooyoung from lusting after the alien and honestly, no one should blame him when Seonghwa looks the way he does.

Wooyoung vividly remembers the first time they'd brought him in and introduced him to everyone, remembers Seonghwa’s now-familiar deadpan face, the inky black hair, the funny tracksuit he was wearing. He looked so normal, _handsome_ , and Wooyoung had assumed they were being introduced to a new staff member until San had looked up from where he was staring a hole into Yunho’s face, registered Seonghwa’s presence, and promptly shifted into a hissing, spitting ball of fur.

Seonghwa, in response, had blinked his weird reptilian eyes, registered San yowling and hissing and then unhinged his entire jaw and _attempted to swallow San whole_ . It had taken a lot of snarling, a lot of dodging and chasing and a lot of yelling " _You can't eat the cat_!" for Seonghwa to finally register that San wasn't a snack and retreat, sitting on the armchair in the corner of the common room like an evil, robotic, tracksuit wearing supervillain.

San still avoids being in the same room as Seonghwa, despite the fact that Seonghwa had apologized because, " _It's a matter of principle! Also, he still looks at me like he wants to eat me" -_ which, well, San's not wrong but after a month of annoying Seonghwa, Wooyoung has come to realise that's just how he looks at everyone.

And he can't really blame Seonghwa either because Wooyoung's first conversation with him had gone like this:

_"Hi, there! How are you like, understanding the language right now, and also what's your name and also where are you from and also why do you look like a mostly normal human person and also do you have a funky looking tentacle dick?"_

_The alien slowly blinks, looks Wooyoung up and down, and tilts his head._

_"I am well versed in 16 of this exoplanet's languages as all galactic emissaries are. My name in my native language will be impossible for any species on this planet to pronounce; you do not possess the vocal folds for it. You may call me Park Seonghwa. And I appear human because my species has the ability to shapeshift."_

_Wooyoung, ignoring the fact that Seonghwa has ignored the last question, barrels on-_

_"Seonghwa? So, did you steal someone's body? Like did you base your... form or whatever on someone?"_

_"... Yes. He is dead."_

_"YOU ATE HIM?"_

_"No. I cannot eat humans. I prefer smaller, mammalian species. And he was in a picture book I found many years ago, a relic from the 18th century I believe."_

_Wooyoung processes that information slowly, chewing on it like it's a particularly unpalatable piece of gum. His brain is making microwave noises because what Seonghwa had just said implies that aliens... have come here before and like, centuries ago and if that isn't the tightest shit Wooyoung has ever heard, he doesn't know what is. He opens his mouth to continue needling information out of Seonghwa but Seonghwa holds a hand up, face still annoyingly blank._

_"That will be enough. I do not wish to converse any further. I am tired and your mouth is too large. Please fix that." He spins on his heel and walks away and Wooyoung stands there trying to decide whether he feels offended or turned on. Staring after the expanse of Seonghwa's broad back, he comes to the conclusion that he is, in fact, turned on by the strange, blunt alien._

Wooyoung thinks about this as Yunho escorts him to the clinic and decides that he still finds Seonghwa's bluntness sexy. Even though sometimes he wishes he'd get a little more out of the alien than just sharp verbal jabs. Sigh, maybe if Wooyoung really puts in a lot of effort, it might take another month for him to get Seonghwa to like, at least hold his hand or something.

"I just wish he'd also like, cuddle me occasionally or something. Just so that I know he doesn't hate me," Wooyoung mutters and Yunho gives him a pitying glance.

"I don't think he hates you. Actually, Wooyoung, you're literally the only one he talks to for more than five minutes at a time."

"You mean when I _badger_ him to talk?"

"No, I mean he still sticks around to listen to you. He literally walks out of Hongjoong's office as well when he's tired of listening like he genuinely doesn't give a fuck. I've seen him sit next to you in the cafeteria for _twenty minutes_ just listening to you," Yunho exclaims, eyebrows flying up to their hairline in surprise.

Huh. Wooyoung hadn't thought about it like that. He spends a lot of time tailing Seonghwa around as much as he possibly can, yapping away about something or the other while Seonghwa gives him cursory glances and says nothing. He'd been rejoicing in the fact that he'd gotten Seonghwa to at least answer with monosyllables, but he hadn't considered the implications of the alien just... letting him jabber away like that.

"Oh my god, so I c _an_ get him to hold hands with me by next month," Wooyoung says, beaming, clapping his hands together. Yunho makes an encouraging, mostly concerned, sound, opting instead to open the doors to the clinic and push him inside.

"Hi, Wooyoungie!" Mingi chirps from where he's sitting on the examination table, smiling widely, like Hongjoong's not in the midst of sticking a massive needle into his neck. Mingi waves, making grabby hands at Wooyoung and Wooyoung physically sees Hongjoong tamp down the urge to strap Mingi down to the table to get him to stop moving.

"Mingi, there is literally a giant needle in your neck, would you _please_ stay still?" Mingi makes puppy eyes, sufficiently cowed, and Wooyoung coos, jogging up to them to stand between Mingi's hooves, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Hiya! Seonghwa's in love with me!" Wooyoung announces. Hongjoong gives him an alarmed look, glancing back at Yunho who just shakes their head, making a frantic gesture with their hand against their throat and dropping it when Wooyoung turns around to squint at them.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you two!" And see? Mingi gets it, Mingi's the only person Wooyoung's going to stick with from now on.

"Dear Lord," Hongjoong mutters. Then, with a strained smile, "Wooyoung, Mingi's almost done, just give me a second. Eden finally sent us that antihistamine solution. This is really going to help with your allergies, Mingi."

"Rad," Mingi says, winking at Wooyoung. He itches absentmindedly at the fur on his thigh and patiently waits for Hongjoong to remove the needle and put a sticker on the pinprick wound. He jumps off the table, gives Wooyoung a big hug, giggling when Wooyoung reaches up to pet at his horns and then saunters out of the clinic.

"Alright, on the table Wooyoung," Hongjoong says, clapping his hands together and puttering around to gather his things.

Wooyoung lays down on the table and sighs, allowing Hongjoong to measure his heart rate, blood pressure, all that jazz.

"Well, you're regular this month too and everything seems to be fine. Anything new this time? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nah, it's the same old," Wooyoung mutters, trying to pretend like his heart hadn’t just skipped a beat. His heat cycle has finally become regular and predictable after long years of being fucked up because of induced steroids and hormones he’d been subjected to in the arena. Hearing Hongjoong say that everything seems normal brings forth a wave of relief. He’s glad he no longer has to worry about terrible, dangerous heat cycles that make him peter on the verge of death.

Now, after so many blissful years, he just gets grumpy and develops the urge to hump the nearest surface every month like clockwork. It's mildly inconvenient but also not really because he usually spends it either with San, if he's in the mood to, or in another room, fucking various sex toys for two days straight.

"I think you'll reach the peak tomorrow. Would you like us to clean out the extra room for you?"

"Hmm, I think so. San's got his sights set on someone right now so I don't want to ask him. Hey, did you guys order the toy I told you to?"

Hongjoong lets out a long-suffering sigh. "Wooyoung, how am I supposed to explain to Eden, when he asks me about our expenses, that we spent 100 bucks on a 12-inch, tentacle dildo with sucker pads?"

Wooyoung pouts. "You can say it's literally a medical thing! I need to fuck myself on a tentacle dildo for medical reasons!"

"I am not going to do that. If we get a grant this month, I'll think about it so you can have it next month. But for this month, you have a very large selection of toys to choose from," Hongjoong says, patting his arm and pulling away, gesturing at him to get up.

"Okay but what about the-"

"Not a word about the alien fleshlight!"

* * *

  
  
  


A while later, after Wooyoung’s taken a thorough shower, he heads to the cafeteria for breakfast but doesn’t quite make it there because Yeosang shows up out of nowhere and grabs him by the hood of his sweatshirt, yanking him to the side, hand bunched up in his hood like a flustered tiger holding the scruff of a cub's neck.

"Ow! What the fuck Yeo-"

"Shush. Keep your mouth shut for one blessed moment and listen to me," she hisses, tawny eyes boring into Wooyoung's. She looks a little more feral than usual, fangs elongated, blonde hair messy, her antlers almost fully grown, long and spindly, making her look intimidating as fuck. Wooyoung resists the urge to reach out and touch because he knows he'd get his hand bitten off.

"They're serving fried chicken in the cafeteria," Yeosang whispers, reverently. Wooyoung scrunches his nose up in confusion.

"Okay? An odd thing to serve for breakfast but whatever, I guess."

"Some of the lab attendants pulled an all-nighter and they ordered some earlier and apparently there are leftovers. Anyway, I need you to get some for me."

"Uh, why don't you just get them you-"

"Because I'm banned, you twerp! Hongjoong forbid the staff from serving it to me. I would simply steal but Hongjoong said he'd take away my switch from me if I do that so... I need you to do it instead."

Wooyoung stares at her for a long second. "You're banned because you binged and fell sick, didn't you? Isn't human food bad for you? Why are you torturing yourself?"

She blinks and then looks around with wide eyes, mouth perked up like she's contemplating something. Then she turns to Wooyoung and shrugs, gesturing to the empty air around here.

"Hmm, I can't really seem to see where I asked for your opinion," she says, deadpan, then narrows her eyes. "Just get it for me Wooyoung, I literally helped you smuggle in ambrosia. Do you know how difficult it was to get Mingi to cooperate and summon his patron? Mingi has the attention span of a goldfish. "

Ugh. She's right. She's done more than just help him smuggle in illegal substances; she's been by Wooyoung's side since he first came here and honestly, Wooyoung's not sure he would be where he is now if Yeosang hadn't been there when he'd first been rescued from the arena and brought here, more animal than human.

With a put-upon sigh, he crosses his arms and then nods. "Yeah okay. But I'm gonna need your help too."

She squints, immediately distrusting, which, _rude._

"It's not ambrosia! I just want to buy a special, custom made dildo and I'm gonna need you to do your- " he makes a wiggly gesture with his hand - "glamour thing and convince Hongjoong."

Yeosang raises a perfect eyebrow. "I will literally be locked up if I do that like, you know there are laws in place for fae and the unlawful usage of magic right?"

UGH. "Oh my god, come _on_ , why is this so hard, I just want to fuck myself with alien dick and be happy," he whines, slumping.

"Good morning, Yeosang."

Oh, dear god. Wooyoung whirls around, coming face to face with a clean-faced Seonghwa dressed like he's going for a business meeting, complete with a waistcoat and pointy dress shoes. His black hair is coiffed, styled perfectly and he looks _ravishing._ Wooyoung regrets recommending _Suits_ to him because it's led to Seonghwa primarily dressing like a blue-collar businessman absolutely everywhere he goes. It's maddening.

"Hi, Seonghwa," Yeosang says perkily. Seonghwa and her have the strangest friendship and Wooyoung and San agree it's because they relate to each other: Fae and aliens have far too many similarities, it's a little unnerving and far too existential for Wooyoung.

"H-hi Seonghwa," Wooyoung mutters, hoping to god Seonghwa hadn't overheard them.

Seonghwa regards him coolly, a funny look in his eyes. "We saw each other only a little while ago. There's no need to repeat yourself," he says, a tiny bite to his voice that normally isn't there. He inclines his head towards Yeosang and stalks into the cafeteria.

Wooyoung watches him go with a gnawing sense of bewilderment and a tiny amount of hurt, for the first time in a while.

He turns to Yeosang. "He's mad at me."

Yeosang presses her lips together. "It would seem so yes. What did you do?"

"I-W- _Wow._ Why do you always assume I've done something?"

Rolling her eyes, Yeosang holds onto his bicep and drags him in, snapping back a snarky reply. They bicker all the way up to the food collection line, where Yeosang shushes him again and pushes him forward, giving him murder eyes.

He holds his tray out to the staff and smiles wide, making sure he looks as cherubic as possible.

"Can I have my usual and any leftover chicken please?"

Two minutes later they're sitting in a strategic corner, Wooyoung picking at his granola, more focused on watching Yeosang stuff her face with chicken in disgust. She gets crumbs all over her chin, uncaring. Wooyoung throws a napkin into her face, which she blissfully ignores.

"Wow." San takes a seat opposite Wooyoung, staring at Yeosang in concern, taking a sip of his blood smoothie daintily. He's no longer wearing the awful cape and is instead bundled up in an oversized sweater that has, predictably, a drawing of a cat on the front.

"Don't ask," Wooyoung warns and San nods, shrugging his shoulders.

"How'd it go?" He asks Wooyoung instead.

"Fine, I'm going to hit peak horny tomorrow, so I'll take the room and fuck a bunch of toys for a day or two."

"Nice. You don't want to spend it with me? I don't mind, I saw a new pornographic video and there's something I really want to try out," San says excitedly. Wooyoung suppresses a snort. For how long San's been alive, apparently, the inventiveness that humans possess about anything related to sex still surprises him.

"I know what it is San, you were watching porn at full volume at 3 pm in the afternoon. And we can roleplay some other time, I think you should focus on you know, the person you actually have a crush on," he says pointedly.

San pouts, hunching and swirling his straw around. "I know, I know. I just! Feel shy. They're so pretty, Wooyoung, I want to kiss them all over and worship them and bite into their thighs and-"

"Yeah, okay buddy we get it. That's my point, there'll be no thigh biting if you don't, well, tell them you want to bite their thighs."

"You're right and I do not like that," San mutters, still pouting. "Anyway so, are you going to be fine on your own? You can ask Jongho and Mingi to spend it with you. They've always been sweet on you."

Hmm. Wooyoung's not _not_ aware of the fact that Jongho used to have a massive crush on him until about a year ago, it's not like anyone could have missed the were-panther following Wooyoung around, cheeks constantly apple red. But that was until Mingi came along and everyone physically saw Jongho fall head over heels for the satyr. They've been dating for months now and have been very open about the fact that they don't mind spending Wooyoung's heats with him because in Mingi's words, " _Your ass is fat as fuck bro, also we love you, in like a queerplatonic way so if you ever need someone all up in your guts, we're your boys."_

And that _does_ sound really tempting he's not going to lie, the image of being spit roasted by a satyr and a were-panther, both bigger and (debatably) stronger than him, _hngggg,_ is very appealing.

"Yeah, okay I might ask them."

Something thuds down heavily on the table, startling Yeosang so much she squeaks and shoves an entire drumstick into her mouth in fear.

Seonghwa sits down next to Wooyoung, rearranging the tray he'd just dropped down onto their table and resumes eating an omelette neatly as if he hadn't just scared the shit out of them.

"Um," Wooyoung begins cautiously, glancing at a flummoxed San for emotional support. "Is there a reason you're sitting with us today?"

Seonghwa ignores him, popping a mini sausage into his mouth and chewing. He gives Wooyoung a cursory glance and that's all he does for a good minute. Wooyoung tries not to do something supremely annoying, like shove Seonghwa's tray away.

"No, I'm serious. Usually, I'm the one who sits at _your_ table and follows you when you move. So, what's up?"

Seonghwa chews on a piece of broccoli loudly and stares at Wooyoung. Then he looks away, staring a hole into his tray.

"I decided to do you a favour and sit here today. Shouldn't you be happy?" He still sounds snippy, an uptick of anger in his voice.

Wooyoung takes a bite of his granola, deliberating. San shakes his head at him, wide-eyed, trembling a little. Wooyoung chooses to ignore his terrified friend and turns to face Seonghwa head-on.

"Are you mad at me? You've been kinda more rude than usual all morning so what the fuck is your issue? You know, I get that I can be annoying and overbearing but you could have told me to fuck off at any time, there's no need to be sarcastic and rude, I really don't appreciate it."

There's pin-drop silence after he finishes speaking. Seonghwa's looking at him with a vacant expression, mouth set. Furry ears have sprouted up on San's head as he gapes at the two of them in fear. Seonghwa sets his knife and fork down and straightens, sitting with his back pressed to the chair. He doesn't look away from Wooyoung, holding his tense gaze.

"I am upset that you didn't tell me about your cycle." Wooyoung takes a second to process his words. What. _What._

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I was- I-" Seonghwa flounders which is shocking enough because Seonghwa _never_ trips over his words but Seonghwa also turns an alarming lime green, his nose darkening a little bit more into an olive colour.

"I was under the impression that you were courting me. As I was courting you."

San gasps so loudly it draws the attention of almost every other table. Yeosang stops chewing and stares, dumbfounded, at Seonghwa.

Wooyoung tries to pick his jaw up from the floor because what the actual _fuck_.

"I- _Huh?_ " Seonghwa just keeps staring at him earnestly, more expression on his face than Wooyoung's ever seen before.

"Okay, you know what, we- just, come here," Wooyoung mutters, grabbing Seonghwa by the collar and pulling him up till he's standing, dragging him across the cafeteria and out into the blessedly empty hallway.

He shoves Seonghwa up against the wall and steps back, wringing his hands in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seonghwa adjusts his collar, eyebrows furrowed, mouth turned down, looking genuinely hurt.

"I'm talking about the fact that I've been courting you ever since we met. When you expressed a desire in knowing about my genitalia."

"W- I'm sorry what? Courting how? Because from my perspective, and everyone else's really, you've been quiet and curt and barely tolerating my presence all this time."

Seonghwa's brow furrows further inwards, his skin still the colour of key lime.

"Wooyoung, I-I thought I had done all that Earthen courting entails. I spent time with you, let you speak and express all your emotions to me, fed you at mealtimes and gave you gifts to keep."

Oh my god. Wooyoung thinks of all the times Seonghwa had stuffed bites of food into his mouth on the occasions Wooyoung sat with him, and Wooyoung had assumed he was doing so just to get him to shut up. All those times when Seonghwa had given him the funky looking pieces of pottery he did in Yunho's pottery workshops, and Wooyoung had thought he was giving him the scrapped ones to dispose of because he didn't _say_ anything, he just _did_ without a word and expected Wooyoung to fucking know what he was trying to do, _oh my god._

He's going to tear something in frustration, and Seonghwa's stupid clothes are looking very tempting. He whacks Seonghwa's chest and then whacks it again for good measure.

"You _asshole_ , the biggest part of Earthen courting is communication! How the fuck am I supposed to know that you- you like me- you _like_ me. Holy shit, you like me," Wooyoung whispers, awestruck. Seonghwa nods once, solemnly, as if this is a matter of fact and not a whole month of emotional turmoil and incessant thirsting.

Wooyoung's going to _strangle_ him.

"Why- What upset you about my cycle, like, were you upset because I didn't tell you?"

Seonghwa nods again, pushing his bottom lip out the tiniest bit. Wow. All the sullen, pouty expressions Seonghwa has displayed in the past minute is giving Wooyoung whiplash.

"I was also angry because you implied you were spending it with other people. And I was going to ask you if you'd like to spend it with me," he murmurs, voice pitched low, leaning into Wooyoung a little like he's trying to make sure Wooyoung hears him clearly.

"I- you want to spend my heat with me. You want to have sex with me?" Wooyoung's going to pass out, holy shit.

"Yes. I would like to have sex with you. I would like to mate with you. If you would like me to."

"If you would like me to," Wooyoung repeats, blinking. "Yes, I would fucking like you to! I was about to buy a tentacle dildo because of you, you absolute piece of shit! I can't believe you, you made me think you hated me for an entire _month._ We could have been fucking and cuddling from day one Seonghwa!"

Seonghwa resembles a startled gecko, his eyes wide and his arms stiff against his sides.

"I- My superiors drilled the human concept of consent into us and told us that human beings and human adjacent species do not enjoy much physical contact from strangers. They also said it takes a month or more for you to develop affection for someone so I just- I tried to adhere to that and did not touch you or overstep my boundaries.”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes so hard he almost falls down. He takes a tiny step closer to Seonghwa, till he’s close enough for his sensitive nose to be completely drowned by Seonghwa’s pure, soapy scent, a little sour with embarrassment.

“If there’s one thing you should know about me, it’s that I am not at all like most people. I have no boundaries, or well, I only have a few. I’m very affectionate and I like being touched and held and I have wanted you to fuck me into a mattress for so long now, I am _so_ mad at you,” he hisses out, delighting in the way Seonghwa’s skin visibly darkens into a pine green.

He watches Seonghwa gulp and then attempt to collect himself, smoothing his palms down his shirt, lifting a hand so that it’s hovering awkwardly near Wooyoung’s arm. Wooyoung sighs and grabs it, placing it on his arm and squeezing, indicating just how much he wants Seonghwa to hold him.

Seonghwa gives his bicep a small squeeze and then lets his hand slide up, caressing his shoulder and the warm skin of his neck before coming up to cup his cheek. Seonghwa’s palm is a little clammy, but it’s large and feels so good against his skin. His eyes are stunning up close, reptilian and mesmerizing in a way that makes Wooyoung feel transfixed, trapped in his gaze.

“If you don’t kiss me now, I swear I’m going to find Mingi and- _umph_!”

Seonghwa kisses him so urgently, Wooyoung has to grab hold of his forearms to stay upright. His mouth is soft and warm, and he tastes a little like eggs but Wooyoung doesn’t mind at all because he feels _euphoric_ . He relaxes, pressing up against Seonghwa and holding him closer, opening his mouth a little and moaning when Seonghwa slides his long, _tapered_ tongue in, fuck, it feels like it touches the back of Wooyoung’s tongue, licking in and consuming him.

There are hands around his waist, firm and tight, keeping him close, and he’s grateful for it because when Seonghwa sucks on his tongue, filthy in a way that makes Wooyoung want to climb up all over him and never let go, Wooyoung’s breath catches in his throat and his thighs start feeling a little shaky.

Seonghwa seems to sense how overwhelmed Wooyoung is because he pulls away to press sweet kisses to Wooyoung’s cheeks, his forehead and his nose, peppering them all over, soft and fond in a way that feels so uncharacteristic but so uniquely, wholly Seonghwa that it makes Wooyoung melt, sagging against Seonghwa’s chest and burying his nose in the crook of his neck, taking deep, sated breaths.

Seonghwa hugs him back just as tight, rubbing his cheek against Wooyoung’s hair. Some strange, primal part of Wooyoung finds it endearing- as if Seonghwa’s attempting to spread his scent ontoWooyoung, and something about that is so appealing it makes Wooyoung want to kiss Seonghwa all over again.

But then a loud, wavering voice pipes up from somewhere close to them. “ _Uhm_?” 

Wooyoung doesn’t bother turning his head; he refuses to acknowledge anyone else’s presence, he’s far too blissful. But Seonghwa lifts his head, considering the unwanted interrupter, who smells an awful lot like Yunho.

“Should I-uh, tell Hongjoong that a room won’t be required tomorrow?”

Wooyoung opens his mouth to affirm that yes, it won’t, but Seonghwa squeezes his waist and in a rumbling, frankly intimidating voice, says, “Yes. It won’t. I will be mating with Wooyoung in my own room.”

“O-okay. Uh, you do know that- Wooyoung uhm, you know what he means by mating right?”

Wooyoung lifts his head, squinting. “What?”

Yunho seems to be having a silent conversation with Seonghwa and has turned white as a sheet.

“You know what, I’ll let him tell you, goodbye!” They squeak, spinning on their heel and practically sprinting down the hallway.

Wooyoung narrows his eyes, staring at Seonghwa’s innocent, blinking face.

“What were they talking about?”

“You… My species is a little similar to certain species on Earth. My genitalia is kind of like an ovipositor. When we mate with our partners, we release our brood into their channel and allow it to incubate there.”

“Brood… Ovipositor?” The words settle in the back of Wooyoung’s brain, ringing with a familiarity that makes his head get all mushy. It takes him a minute to process it. And then-

“OH MY GOD, YOU WANT TO LAY EGGS IN ME???”

  
  
  


* * *

"So, he's like an insect." 

Wooyoung throws a look of disgust at San, pausing in the midst of washing his face. It's too early in the morning for San to make Wooyoung question his choice of sexual partners.

The sexual partner in question had spent most of the day yesterday, providing Wooyoung with obligatory cuddles and explaining to him what his alien anatomy and mating meant.

_"So your penis just... ejaculates eggs."_

_"One of them does, yes."_

Wooyoung had stopped listening after that for obvious reasons. He had vaguely registered Seonghwa reassuring him that the eggs wouldn't like, stay in him for a while because it's not mating season yet and they'd be duds and would dissolve which, Wooyoung's not sure how he feels about his boyfriend? lover? alien sex partner? having the ability to actually put live eggs inside him.

_"Wooyoung they won't remain inside you if I ever,_ ever _, do breed you. They simply need to remain in the mating partner's channel for a few hours and then can be transferred to an incubating machine and will be able to develop there. Most of them will be empty shells anyway, they require very precise conditions to thrive."_

_"Okay, but the fact that you can actually do this is freaky, like you see how freaky it is right?"_

_Seonghwa blinks, glancing down at his crotch dubiously._

"I'm just saying! Don't cry when you have tiny alien babies to take care of because I'm definitely not helping you," San huffs, sticking his tongue out at Wooyoung, coming up behind him to steal his moisturiser.

Wooyoung pats toner onto his cheeks and tries to pretend like San's words don't scare him a little. A sudden, griping cramp takes hold in his abdomen and he groans, hand slipping down to grab onto the sink and brace himself.

"Oh shit, that one looked painful. You're- you're not still going to Seonghwa are you? Did you ask Hongjoong for a room?"

Gritting his teeth, Wooyoung takes a deep breath and relaxes as the cramp passes. He swipes the moisturiser back from San and rubs it onto his face a little more aggressively than he probably should.

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

Wooyoung sighs. "Talk to Hongjoong. I-I'll go to Seonghwa's room."

San baulks at him and then punches his arm lightly in admonishment.

"You're willingly going to sleep with the creepy alien? Wooyoung! What if he like, I don't know, eats you? He could eat you Wooyoung and then what would I do?"

"Accidentally trip and impale yourself on a cross, that's what," Wooyoung mutters, ignoring the whine San lets out. He looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, taking in his puffy, reddened cheeks and dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, spent so much time overthinking everything, weighing it in his head like a _horny_ versus _self-preservation_ scale.

And after much deliberation, the horny had won. Because Wooyoung's not going to lie, the idea of... Seonghwa liking him enough to actively want to theoretically impregnate ( _"Incubate, Wooyoung, you'll just help incubate my brood."_ _"Semantics!"_ ) him was kind of ludicrously, astronomically hot. And there's also the fact that Seonghwa has-

"Two penises San. Do you really want me to give up the chance of being penetrated by two alien penises?"

San pauses, weighing his words. Then he makes an impressed face and nods. "Yeah okay, fine. But if you get eaten can I have your laptop?"

"... You literally have your own, and it's a newer model too."

"It's so slow! And it keeps glitching and things keep popping up, it's infuriating."

"I- I'm going to have to send you safe sites to watch porn on buddy. And teach you how to install a firewall."

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung manages to get through breakfast with zero issues, feeling supremely horny but not enough for it to actively affect his regular functioning. But while he’s finishing scarfing down an egg burrito and flirting with Mingi playfully, Seonghwa appears and his scent hits Wooyoung like a bat to the face.

"Oh my god," he squeaks and tries holding his breath. His body pays him no mind though and immediately reacts to the enticing scent, his hole beginning to slicken up and his dick hardening in his pants so quickly he's certain he goes a little lightheaded, all the blood rushing downwards.

Seonghwa, for his part, doesn't seem to be faring any better. He's standing in front of their table like a statue, holding his tray in a death grip and gawking, nose turned olive green. Wooyoung catches his eyes and waves awkwardly, pretending like San's not poking at his boner through his sweatpants and snickering. He whacks at San and then smiles beatifically at Seonghwa, urging him to sit down.

Seonghwa walks robotically towards them and sits right opposite Wooyoung, jumping a little when Mingi thumps him on the back in greeting.

"Hey man! Today's the big day, huh?"

Seonghwa narrows his eyes at him and Wooyoung desperately tries to stretch his leg out towards Mingi under the table and kick his furry kneecaps in.

"You're going to dick Wooyoung down right? Everyone saw you two make out yesterday and then cuddle in the common room for like four hours."

A loud, screeching sound echoes across the cafeteria, almost like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone gapes at Seonghwa who sits ram-rod straight, skin turning green at an alarming rate.

"Mingi, shut the fuck up, dude," Wooyoung hisses. He turns to Seonghwa and smiles. "Hey, just- don't mind anyone, they're incorrigible. Did you sleep well?"

Seonghwa nods quickly, eyes wide. He looks kinda adorable like this, with big, round eyes and cheeks puffed out with food. Wooyoung resists the urge to do something embarrassing like swoon.

"I did. I hope you- you smell a little tired," Seonghwa says quietly, voice tinged with concern. Fuck it, Wooyoung's going to swoon so hard. He beams and rests his chin on his palms, gazing at Seonghwa with what he knows are massive heart eyes. Seonghwa looks stunning today as well, as per usual. He's wearing a black dress shirt and grey slacks but his hair is down, a little messy and tousled, making him look softer.

"I am, I didn't get any sleep for a while last night. But it's fine, I'm like super awake right now."

"And super horny," Yeosang pipes up, nose buried in a book, turning the page over lazily. Wooyoung's never going to do any favours for her again.

"I can smell that," Seonghwa murmurs, studiously looking down at his food. Wooyoung's face goes warm and he sits back, keeping his hands in his lap, right over his offending crotch. Jongho snorts loudly which sets Mingi off which sets San off and it takes a withering growl from Wooyoung to get them to shut up.

He glances at Seonghwa again, momentarily distracted by the frantic way Seonghwa pulls at his collar, loosening it. "Uhm," he starts, and then bites his lip. Oh, what the hell, everyone on this table already know they're going to fuck, no one has any boundaries here.

"Can we go to your room now? I feel like I might come in my pants if I sit here any longer."

Seonghwa chokes on his fruit, coughing violently. Next to him, San turns around and buries his head in Yeosang's shoulder to hide his laughter, as if Wooyoung can't see his shaking shoulders. But he is nothing if not shameless and confident, so he waits for Seonghwa to collect himself, raising both his eyebrows to convey his impatience.

Seonghwa blinks at him, nods, and then swallows down all his food so fast, Wooyoung's not sure if he even _chews._ He's done in five minutes, immediately getting up, picking up both his and Wooyoung's empty trays and putting them away. Then he walks back and stretches a hand out to Wooyoung in invitation. Wooyoung ignores the way his cock twitches at the look on Seonghwa's face.

He gulps, turning around to look at his friends who give him encouraging thumbs-ups, except for San who looks a little terrified for him, and then looks back at Seonghwa. He takes his hand and lets himself get pulled away gently and led outside, Seonghwa's fingers threading between his own.

They walk towards his room silently, passing by Hongjoong who gives them a considering glance, raises an eyebrow at Wooyoung and then smiles when Wooyoung nods reassuringly at him. Well, at least he has Hongjoong's seal of approval.

Seonghwa's room, when they reach it, is large. Or perhaps it only looks large because he's the only occupant and there's only one bed, a desk, a cupboard and a nightstand. Wooyoung's used to his and San's room, with messy, constantly unmade beds, a bunch of kitschy furniture and clothes lying around, fairy lights because San's obsessed with them and the everpresent smell of mildly musty socks.

This room, in comparison, is ridiculously sparse and clean and neat, like an Ikea showroom. Wooyoung squints. And then barrels in, bouncing onto Seonghwa's bed with a delighted squeal.

He bounces on his knees a few times, satisfied with the give of Seonghwa's mattress and then settles down, sitting cross-legged, facing Seonghwa. Who looks like he just swallowed bleach.

"Must you..." He starts and then trails off, shuffling in and closing the door behind him, staring at the way Wooyoung's playing with his blanket in dismay.

"Must I what?" Wooyoung asks, knowing damn well what Seonghwa's pissed about. Something else Wooyoung had picked up very early on about Seonghwa was that he was a very Organised and Orderly person. Alien. Whatever. He often cleaned up chairs and picked up empty packets in the common room, made sure to clear his tray of all food, taking the time to stack it up properly and stack up other trays too. He was orderly about his clothes, absolutely abhorred it whenever something stained his outfit, incessantly picked and cleaned at the stain.

Wooyoung had known he'd be particular about his room and obviously, he'd decided that this was the best time to test his limits. He lies down across the bed in his outside clothes, rolling over onto his stomach and then back, tilting his head up to grin at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa narrows his eyes at him, putting his hands in his pocket and tapping his feet, annoyed.

"You're doing this purposely aren't you?"

Wooyoung sits up and then lays down on his side, arm bent at the elbow, holding his head up. "Am I?"

"Ridiculous," is all Seonghwa murmurs before he turns around to go to the bathroom and wash his hands. When he comes back he unbuttons the top half of his shirt and comes up to stand in front of Wooyoung.

Slowly, he sits down on the bed and leans over to place the back of his palm on Wooyoung's forehead.

"Since you're feeling calm enough to be a nuisance, I'm assuming you're not in pain right now?"

Wooyoung snorts and head bumps him gently.

"It's not unbearable yet, yeah. It will be in a bit though I can feel it building." There's a familiar, unwelcome sort of pressure in Wooyoung's abdomen, right above his pelvis. The kind that will soon develop into excruciating cramps if he doesn't find some release.

Thinking of release makes him think about Seonghwa, Seonghwa's body so close to him, his large hand on his face. He grabs hold of Seonghwa's wrist and pulls it off his forehead, lying down on his back comfortably, fidgeting with Seonghwa's hand. He brings it up to his mouth and gives his index finger a little peck. He does the same with the others, pressing little kisses on the pads of his fingers till Seonghwa twitches and snorts softly.

Then, around Seonghwa's thumb, he lets his mouth drop open and licks at the pad of his thumb, teasing. He glances at Seonghwa, revels in the slackness of his face and pops the thumb in, wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

Seonghwa's mouth parts a little and he looks at Wooyoung with pitch-black eyes, pupils blown so wide, they just look black and empty in a way that startles him but also makes warmth pool up in his belly.

He shifts a little closer to Seonghwa, still sucking at his thumb, and lets his knees drop into Seonghwa's lap, an open invitation for Seonghwa to touch him. Which Seonghwa, blessedly, takes, his other hand settling on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing it slowly, surely, as if Seonghwa's only testing, waiting to see what Wooyoung does.

What Wooyoung does is open his mouth to shove two more of Seonghwa's fingers into his mouth, groaning a little when it earns him a hard squeeze around his thigh. He makes eye contact with Seonghwa as he sucks, and tries to make it sloppier, slurping and suckling loudly, bobbing his head down just a little, an illusion of what more he could do.

"Can I take your pants off?" Wooyoung both loves and also cannot _believe_ that Seonghwa would ask him that when he has three of his damn fingers in his mouth. He nods, bucking his hips up a little and humming around Seonghwa's fingers when he manages to yank Wooyoung's sweats off with the one hand, letting them bunch around his ankles.

He's not wearing any underwear obviously, and he _loves_ the look on Seonghwa's face when he sees Wooyoung's cock, chubbed up and leaking just a little onto his thigh. Seonghwa might be reserved in his expressions but Wooyoung's learned to read him like a book; he knows what it means when Seonghwa inhales sharply, his eyes dark and focused. He can see his arousal in the way Seonghwa slips a hand between his thighs and rests it on the jut of his hip bones, achingly close to where he really wants to be touched.

He pops his mouth off Seonghwa's fingers and whines, insistent. 

"Please, touch me, what are you waiting for?” he grouses, sighing in relief when Seonghwa obeys, wrapping his slender fingers around Wooyoung's cock and tugging gently. He seems a little hesitant in the way he touches Wooyoung, an uncertainty in his fingers. And then it dawns on Wooyoung.

"Wait- you- have you like, had sex before?"

Seonghwa gives him a look, and Wooyoung clarifies, "With like a humanoid species."

"I- not really. This is the first time I am encountering a penis." He says it so oddly, Wooyoung can't help but giggle. He sits up on his elbows a bit, rearranging his legs so that they're on either side of Seonghwa.

"Okay well, there's not much to it, really," Wooyoung says, reaching out to wrap his hand alongside Seonghwa's, moving it up and down to show Seonghwa how to jerk him off the right way. Seonghwa copies him and Wooyoung shivers at the sensation.

"You can go faster. And a little harder, I like a little more pressure," he whispers and throws his head back when Seonghwa does it _perfectly,_ stroking up and down, thumb swiping against the leaking head of his cock, making him twitch with sensitivity. It's a little dry but Wooyoung likes it like that, likes the slight pull, the way the sensation makes him clench up and shudder.

He lies back down and bucks his hips up into Seonghwa's fist, lazy and languid, letting the arousal wash over him till everything's all balmy, warm. He really wants something in his hole, filling him up and keeping him stretched open.

"You can touch me down there too, Hwa, like just stick your fingers in." He's so turned he's probably leaking with slick. The way Seonghwa gasps quietly when he looks at his hole is an indicator that he is.

"H-how would you like me to do this?" Seonghwa murmurs, looking up at Wooyoung earnestly. Wooyoung licks his lips. Something about telling Seonghwa how to fuck him is _really_ doing it for him.

He brings his legs up a little to pull off his sweats and then holds his thighs open so that Seonghwa can see his hole clearly. God, he can feel how wet he is, damp and sticky between the thighs. He slips a finger into himself and groans, the relief of being filled, even just a little, so overwhelming that he trembles a little.

"Here, like this, just push your fingers in and crook them up a little. I want you to fuck me with them and stretch me out. I'll tell you if you're doing anything that feels uncomfortable," he says, pulling his finger out and letting Seonghwa take over.

Seonghwa sits up, settling down on his haunches and letting Wooyoung's thighs rest on his. Then, cautiously, he slips a finger into Wooyoung, letting out a loud exhale as it sinks in. Wooyoung looks at his face, at the green tinge to it, the furrow in his brow. The tent in his crotch. He throws his head back and moans enthusiastically, rolling his hips up, encouraging Seonghwa to finger him properly.

And he does. He thrusts it in a little, getting the hang of the motion easily and then with a quick glance at Wooyoung, he pushes another in. Seonghwa's fingers are longer than Wooyoung's, more tapered and it feels so good, so much better to have someone else touch you, someone else fuck you open, as carefully and gently as Seonghwa is.

It makes Wooyoung tear up just the tiniest bit. He has a strange relationship with his body and sex. Years spent having no autonomy over it would do that to you. It had taken him a while to wholly accept and rejoice in the fact that he really liked having sex and he enjoyed himself during his heats, now that he's been having them again. He doesn't feel odd about it anymore, no longer a stranger to his own body. And everyone he's slept with since has done it exactly the way Wooyoung likes, the way he wants it. But Seonghwa, patient and sweet, so earnest about asking and waiting and gauging his reactions, is something Wooyoung hadn't known he'd wanted.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa's stopped and is staring at him, lips pursed. Wooyoung just nods and smiles, body softening with pleasure and fondness. He stretches a little, arching his back, and guiding Seonghwa's hands back, urging him to fuck into him.

"Feels good," he breathes, gasping when Seonghwa slips back in. "Add two more. I can handle it, don't worry."

He keens when Seonghwa slips two more fingers in, fucking him quickly, in slow, steady thrusts, stroking at his walls and stretching him out so good, he feels restless, beginning to get a little desperate for more.

"Seonghwa," he calls, looking at him with wide eyes. "Please fuck me." Seonghwa licks his lips, eyes boring into Wooyoung's, fingers still moving steadily inside him. Then he nods, slipping away and standing up to take his clothes off. Wooyoung slips his own shirt off and lays back down to watch Seonghwa. Wooyoung's never seen him naked before, or any manner of undressed really, and he inhales sharply when he sees Seonghwa's body in its entirety. He's lean, with strong arms and thighs. There's a smattering of what look like dark green scales across his chest and down his flank, melding into his thigh. He looks so beautiful. Wooyoung can barely breathe.

He climbs back onto the bed and Wooyoung reaches out, touching the rough, textured scales on his side, liking the way Seonghwa shivers when he does so.

"You're so... stunning, holy shit. I'm going to need to see you naked on a daily basis now," Wooyoung gushes. Seonghwa snorts, rolling his eyes, but his skin blushes green again and Wooyoung knows he's pleased. Cute. He pulls at Seonghwa's arm, getting him to come closer, until he's bracing himself on his arms on either side of Wooyoung's torso. He blinks down at him and then leans in, brushing his lips against Wooyoung's neck, pressing a soft flurry of kisses down his neck and collarbone.

"You're beautiful too," he murmurs into Wooyoung's chest and Wooyoung giggles, body all floaty and warm. He throws his arms around Seonghwa's neck and keens when Seonghwa reaches his nipples, licking and teething at them gently. Everything Seonghwa does is so purposeful, gentle and full of intent. It makes Wooyoung feel special; he has all of Seonghwa's attention. Out of everyone, Seonghwa likes _him_. 

Seonghwa pulls away a little, hands wrapping around Wooyoung's thighs and pushing at them until they're bent further. Wooyoung takes it a step further and hooks his hands behind his knees, bringing his knees practically to his chest, showing off.

He laughs at the flustered look on Seonghwa's face and then whines when Seonghwa reaches down to play with his hole, gathering up the leaking slick and thrusting in lazily. Wooyoung's hole clenches around his fingers and his toes curl. He feels like he's simmering, far too close to tipping over the edge and going up in flames.

"Fuck, please, just fuck me. I need it," he begs, wiggling. Seonghwa shushes him, smoothing his palms down the back of Wooyoung's thighs. He shifts and it's only then that Wooyoung gets a good look at his _cocks._ Jesus fuck. They look very different from anything Wooyoung's ever seen. They're a fleshy, peach colour and one of them is noticeably thicker than the other. The one on top looks most similar to a humanoid penis, just a little larger and instead of a mushroom head, there's simply a thick, ribbed head.

"Oh my god, I want that in me right now," Wooyoung announces in awe. Seonghwa's index finger circles his hole, biting his lip. Then he nods, and slowly, positions himself, pushing in the tip of the ribbed one and _fuckkkk_ , the sensation of the ridges against his walls feels electric. Wooyoung arches as much as he can in this position, clenching his teeth and trying not to bust a nut immediately.

"You're doing well," Seonghwa murmurs, voice gruff and low, his face scrunched up, like he's barely holding it together too. He's so thick, his cock feels like it's shoving its way in even though Seonghwa stretched him out with four fingers. It takes a little bit but he finally slides in all the way to the hilt, groaning quietly, braced over Wooyoung, arms trembling just a little.

Wooyoung hums, rubbing up and down Seonghwa's biceps, leaning up to press little kisses to his eyelids and cheeks. He feels like he could stay like this forever, stretched around Seonghwa's cock, warm and stuffed _full._

But there's still a roaring heat in his belly and he desperately needs it fucked out of him. He grinds down, gyrating his hips as much as he can, coaxing Seonghwa into moving, letting out a long drawn out moan when he finally moves, thrusting in deep.

"Fuck, _god_. So- Need more, please," he manages to say, fingers digging into his thighs. Seonghwa sits back up, grabs hold of Wooyoung's hips and starts fucking in harder, harsh thrusts that jerk Wooyoung up and down till he has to hold on to the headboard.

Seonghwa's sweating, a heavy sheen of moisture glistening on his chest, his face scrunched up, hair falling into his eyes. He looks focused and so intensely, stupidly hot, Wooyoung can't look away from him, can't stop moaning loudly, one shaky hand reaching down to wrap around his cock and fist himself feverishly.

He gets close embarrassingly fast, his breath stuttering, the muscles of his thighs quivering. Seonghwa seems to sense his need and he speeds up, pounding into him so _good,_ Wooyoung shrieks, stripping his cock frantically, abdomen seizing up till he's coming all over his fist, clenching around Seonghwa who hisses, slowing down a little.

It's not enough. Wooyoung feels somehow worse than before, needier, pain crawling up his belly.

"Seong- Seonghwa, _nghh_ , please give it to me, _pleasepleaseplease_ , I need more," he mutters, not making much sense, scrabbling to hold onto Seonghwa's arms, stroke down his abdomen, anything to bring him closer, inside and deeper, till Wooyoung's filled to the brim.

"Hmmm, it's okay," Seonghwa murmurs, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, opening his mouth when Wooyoung desperately tongues at him, filthy, wet, uncaring about the way drool trickles down the corners of his mouth as he licks into Seonghwa's mouth. Seonghwa slows down completely, hips moving at an unfaltering, easy grind, as he focuses on holding Wooyoung's jaw and shoving his tapered tongue into Wooyoung's mouth. It's so _long_ , it reaches in so deep and Wooyoung whines, keeping his mouth slack and open, letting Seonghwa practically fuck his tongue down his throat, uncaring of how disgustingly loud Wooyoung gets, gurgling and fumbling, making these high-pitched keening noises that sound feral, crazed.

He feels that way too, feels like he can't get enough and he sobs loudly when Seonghwa pulls away, eyes pooling up with irrational tears. Seonghwa smiles at him, the first, wide-toothed smile Wooyoung's ever seen on him. It makes Wooyoung hush up a little, enraptured.

"It's okay, I have you. I'm going to breed you now, alright? Do you want me to breed you Wooyoung?" The words have a catastrophic effect on him. He nods furiously, still crying, sniffling, chest hitching. He feels a little out of control of his own emotions, the urge to sob and cry overcoming him even though he badly wants to feel full, _wants_ to be bred by Seonghwa, to be filled so much he leaks with it. He doesn't know how to handle so much want.

Seonghwa keeps placating him, massaging his legs, but he knows what Wooyoung really needs so he places a hand on Wooyoung's belly, holds him steady and slowly, pushes his second cock in.

It's uncomfortable. A little painful because the stretch is too wide, so wide that for a moment Wooyoung's afraid he'll tear. But then there's just a little more give and then the slide in is easier, the head of the ovipositor pushed through. Seonghwa doesn't move and Wooyoung doesn't want him to. He's too stretched for thrusting to be comfortable right now but he enjoys the pressure, the fullness of it.

"You're doing so well. You're so good, Wooyoung," Seonghwa says and there's a little note of awe in his voice. Like he's astonished. Like he's proud. Wooyoung preens, rubbing at his nose, trying to quell the hitching of his chest. For a long moment, they stay like this, Seonghwa kneading at Wooyoung's limbs, making sure he's comfortable.

When Wooyoung feels ready, he nods at Seonghwa and wraps his legs around his waist, urging him to move. Seonghwa thrusts in leisurely, tender, more focused on caressing Wooyoung's sides, his hips. It's unhurried and comfortable and it seems to sate the burning in his belly, his body going lax once again.

Pleasure licks up his spine in broad, consuming swathes and Seonghwa tugs at his cock this time, in time with his thrusts. They rock together gently, Wooyoung's sighs turning into needy pants and deep-throated moans. He comes again just like that, streaking his belly and whimpering loudly.

He doesn't let Seonghwa stop, knocking his back with his heels to get him to keep moving. He wants Seonghwa to come in him and breed him. He can't stop thinking about it now, and logically, he's aware that it's just the heat and his sex-addled brain but he wants to feel the eggs fill him up, he wants to feel _round_ with it, wants Seonghwa to see how good he is, such a good mate, the _only_ one for him.

"Fuck, Wooyoung," Seonghwa growls, grip tightening around his thighs and Wooyoung realises he'd been speaking out loud. Seonghwa seems just as affected as him, fucking in a little faster, a little more desperate, bruising Wooyoung's skin with his grip as he releases into him, groaning loudly.

"I'm going to breed you now, my love, fuck, you'll take it for me, won't you?" Seonghwa's breathy words, so brazen, make him blush and feel strangely shy. But he nods eagerly, holding his legs up for Seonghwa and waiting.

He feels something widen in him and he gasps. It's not very large but the pressure is enough to make him fumble, grabbing onto Seonghwa's hand nervously. It happens again and again, the strange pressure building. It almost feels like his heat cramps do but there's no pain, just this intense fullness in his lower abdomen.

"Look at you, you look- Wooyoung you look so beautiful," Seonghwa whispers reverently and Wooyoung looks down, at where Seonghwa's hand is pressed to a growing, lumpy bulge right above his pelvis. Holy shit. Wooyoung presses a palm over Seonghwa's, touching the bulge, and gasps when he feels it, feels the pressure increase tenfold when he pushes down on it, accompanied by a shock of arousal. Whether it's from the stretch or the eggs pushing up against something right, Wooyoung revels in the pleasure, sighing loudly, rolling his hips.

He feels like he could come again, so full and _bred_ and held by Seonghwa who helps him orgasm, massaging his belly with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. He comes for the third time, gasping around Seonghwa's name, eyes rolling back into his head as he blacks out, succumbing to the searing pleasure. 

  
  
  


When he wakes up again, his body is strung out, exhausted but also, completely sated. His limbs feel heavy and it takes him a while to open his eyes. He's under the blankets, and there's a heavy, warm weight on his side. He doesn't feel any stickiness, any discomfort from crusting fluids and lifts the blanket up to see his belly. There is no bulge there anymore and his skin is clean.

"You fainted so I cleaned you up and put you to bed." Wooyoung turns to face Seonghwa who's lying on his side, on top of the blanket. He has underwear on and looks squeaky clean too. "Are you feeling okay?"

Wooyoung nods, scratching his chest and yawning. "Just really tired. Hug me," he demands, smiling when Seonghwa acquiesces, getting underneath the blanket and bundling Wooyoung up in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"So the whole egg-laying thing..."

"Hmm?"

"I think I can get behind that."

Seonghwa snorts, pinching Wooyoung’s ass in jest. 

“Well, I’m glad because there’s also the matter of contacting my superiors and letting them know that humans and humanoid species are good incubators and thus this planet is viable and advantageous for a covert infiltration.” 

“...” 

“I’m just joking.” 

“I sure fucking hope you are, Park Seonghwa!”

**Author's Note:**

> IF U ENJOYED THIS LEMME KNOW AND LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE LOVE U THANK U STAY SEXY FOLKS


End file.
